


Jealousy

by keepbeachcityqueer



Series: Queen of Hearts [3]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Cunnilingus, F/F, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 04:56:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7494705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepbeachcityqueer/pseuds/keepbeachcityqueer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amethyst doesn't like the idea of anyone else besides her getting close to Sardonyx, but for at least one night, she's all hers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

Amethyst didn’t know how it all happened. If you had told her three months prior that she’d be actively interested in Sardonyx, she’d say you were fucking crazy. If you were to tell her afterwards that she’d be in her bed, shirtless and engaging in a hot make out session with said showgirl, you’d have a fist to the jaw two seconds afterwards. She wouldn’t have touched the girl with a ten foot pole, and here she was, groping her chest and hungrily searching for more.

Of course, Amethyst took control of the entire situation. A heated kiss at the door turned into tiptoeing and hushed giggling into the taller woman’s house, and throwing her onto her bed before pouncing on her. Unfortunately she still lived with her mothers for the time being, but that didn’t deter either of them. Now, she had easily gained entrance to Sardonyx’s mouth with her tongue, feeling her teeth scrape against her own when the taller one pulled her closer.

“Is this okay, love?” Sardonyx asked between kisses, breathless as she pressed small circles into Amethyst’s sides and supple tummy.

Amethyst smirked and gripped at her chest tightly “Make this bra disappear and it’ll be even more okay.”

Sardonyx obliged, and soon both their bras were on the floor to join their shirts. Amethyst was back to kissing the other woman, laying sloppy pecks from her lips to her jawline, pausing at the skin where her neck met her collar to sink her teeth into it. She heard Sardonyx gasp slightly, releasing the breath in a quiet whimper. Amethyst pulled at the skin with her teeth, making sure she bruised it. _This’ll show all those admirers of yours._

Amethyst saw the freckles that covered Sardonyx’s chest soon reach down to the tantalizing curve of her breasts. Amethyst hovered over her a moment, still amazed and pretty pleased with herself for getting the chance to be close, let alone get in bed with someone as gorgeous as Sardonyx.

“Holy shit… You are so fucking pretty.” She said under her breath. The girl beneath her giggled and actually blushed, making the desire in Amethyst’s core strengthen.

“I know, darling. Could I make it any more obvious?”

Amethyst smirked and squeezed one of her breasts playfully while furiously working at the nipple of the other one with her mouth. She felt long fingers tangle in her hair, and Sardonyx’s slim figure arched up into her face. Looking up at the results of her handiwork, she smiled deviously as she watched Sardonyx bite her knuckle, eyes screwed shut, red from her face down to her collar, trying hard to suppress the moan deep in her throat. Looking down, Amethyst saw her long legs closed tightly, rubbing together in a desperate attempt to ease the ache between her thick thighs through her jeans.

Still keeping her attention on Sardonyx’s chest, Amethyst switched nipples while using her free hand to unzip the taller woman’s pants. With a slight pang, she saw frilly black lace that matched the previously discarded bra.  _Could she get any cuter?_

Amethyst plunged her hand under the fabric of her underwear, sliding her fingers in between the slick, soaked folds of Sardonyx’s heat as she searched for her opening. The fingers in her hair tightened and pulled slightly as she heard a quiet, sweet, drawn-own moan slip from her lover’s lips. She massaged her slickness steadily, relishing in how fast the motions were making the woman beneath her come undone. Amethyst removed her fingers momentarily, sucking on them triumphantly while Sardonyx stared at her, biting her lip.

The shorter girl yanked Sardonyx’s jeans and underwear off completely, wanting to see just how far she could push her. She kept biting and sucking on her neck before circling thick fingers over a swollen clit, using her wetness to glide over it effortlessly. The slimmer body below her was shaking visibly and sliding down into a laying position, the heavier girl’s ministrations reducing her to a panting mess.

“Ah… O-oh… Amethyst…” Sardonyx whimpered low under her breath, her forehead pressed hard against her free arm, her hand clutching at the pillow behind her head desperately. Amethyst grinned.

“Shhh. You don’t want your parents to know what I’m doing to you, do you?” She whispered, nipping at hypersensitive, bruised skin as she slipped a finger inside her tight entrance. Sardonyx let out a whine, barely covered up by a quick hand to her mouth.

Amethyst could feel her own wetness beginning to dampen the material of her jeans as Sardonyx’s quiet moans became more frantic with each thrust of her finger. She slipped in her middle digit, pushing into the girl deeply and curling upwards. Her hips began to buck wildly, holding onto the shorter girl for dear life as she felt the pressure in her gut reach a nearly unbearable heat.

“Amethyst…” A shrill whisper met her ear. “I’m- I’m almost…”

Amethyst shushed her again, increasing her pace. “Almost what? Are you gonna come for me?” She growled in her ear, adding pressure to her clit, pressing her thumb over it while she fucked her harder. “Do it, show me how good I’m making you feel.”

She felt a rough spot within her, and Sardonyx threw her head back, her mouth opened in a silent scream, gripping her bedsheets with one hand and digging her nails into Amethyst’s side with the other. Amethyst matched her pace with Sardonyx’s violent thrusting, pushing her fingers in deeper each time she moved her hips up.

When she finally came down from her high, Amethyst removed her fingers, tasting the slickness that covered nearly her entire hand while amusedly watching the naked girl below her catch her breath. She looked beautiful, blonde curls disheveled and falling over her darkened face, a fine sheen of sweat covering her curvy body. Amethyst couldn’t resist touching, but Sardonyx was eyeing her lover with a mischievous glint in her starry eyes. She wasted no time in pinning Amethyst on her back and ridding her of her own jeans and underwear.

“I love a girl with energy after an orgasm.“ Amethyst smirked up Sardonyx, who smiled back.

“How else do you think I get through all my performances, sweetheart?” She cupped her hand over Amethyst’s burning sex, circling the tip of her tongue around her nipple. Amethyst squirmed underneath her, wanting to push the girl’s head down, but knew she wouldn’t budge. She was sure to be a tease in bed as well as out of it.

“Ffff- fuck, Sar….” Amethyst panted. “Just get on with it…”

“Ah-ah-ah,” Sardonyx scolded gently, placing a few kisses down the shorter girls soft line of hair down her plump belly. “I’m gonna take my time with you, kitten. Be a good girl.”

Her kisses were achingly slow, and when she finally reached the tuft of wiry brown curls between her thighs, she curled her tongue into a long, slow lick up along her soaked slit. Amethyst swore and pushed herself up into Sardonyx’s mouth, where the deft tongue began circling her clit with deliciously steady speed. Sardonyx inhaled the scent of Amethyst’s arousal, adoring it as well as her taste. She guided one of the heavier girl’s trembling hands to her hair, feeling another pang of arousal in her nether regions when she pushed her down.

She picked up the speed with her tongue, flicking it back and forth. Cautiously, she tested Amethyst’s entrance by pressing two fingers at it. Amethyst hissed and lessened her grip.

“No no no,” she panted. “Don’t go inside, just keep- mmmm, fuck- keep d… doing that.”

“Yes, sweat pea.” Sardonyx cooed, removing her fingers immediately before putting all her focus on Amethyst’s clit. She grabbed the smaller girl’s full behind and pushed her up, burying her face between trembling thighs as she began sucking on the now oversensitive bud. Amethyst tightened her legs around Sardonyx’s head, using every ounce of remaining strength in her body not to cry out every profanity invented mixed in with her lover’s name as loudly as she could.

Amethyst’s body curled forward when the heat in her gut finally burst, yanking that curly blonde head down to keep her mouth’s wet warmth on her. Her moans escaped her in desperate grunts, body tremoring in aftershocks each time Sardonyx’s swiped her tongue across her clit. When she collapsed backwards, the other girl came up, chin covered in her small lover’s juices.

Sardonyx wiped her face with a fallen shirt before scooting to lay next to the shorter girl, kissing her deeply before resting her head on her chest. She rubbed the scratch marks she had made in the poor girl’s side lovingly and muttered an apology. This was met by a sweet kiss to the forehead.

“Least I can hide these scratches,” Amethyst said, smiling against Sardonyx’s hair. “Those hickies won’t be leaving for a while.”

“You perfectly evil little thing.” Sardonyx grinned and lifted herself up to kiss Amethyst again. The latter grinned and gripped her lover’s toned behind, suddenly feeling possessive over her, even if she wasn’t hers entirely. Amethyst didn’t like the idea of her being courted every weekend by admirers, being sent entire flower shops and invitations to dinner. But that wasn’t exactly the greatest topic to bring up in the midst of afterglow.

Amethyst pushed it to the back of her head and pulled Sardonyx’s blanket over the two of them, feeling drowsy. The taller one’s head was tucked comfortably under her chin, breath slowing as she drifted off.

“Hey, Sar?” Amethyst whispered in the dark.

“Yes, darling?” Sardonyx replied in a voice so dreamy with sleep it made Amethyst’s heart melt.

“Your parents probably heard _you_ , just so you know.”

Amethyst received a jab to her side and giggled.


End file.
